Without the Kiss
by ihearterik
Summary: Based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera musical. It is the very last scene, and Christine makes her choice, but without the kiss. Will she learn to think her choice was accually good?
1. Chapter 1

**Without the Kiss**

The Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Erik is the phantom's name from the original novel by Leroux. This fanfiction is based on the choice that Christine had to make at the end of Andrew Lloyd Webber's play/movie.

_Chapter 1 - Erik's POV_

Christine has now seen the total demon released from within me. I'm through with watching her run around with the Vicomte, and pretend that nothing happened. I heard every little word that came out of her mouth the evening spent with Raoul on the rooftop. It's because of my face, isn't it?

Well, the whole city of Paris has now seen what my horribly distorted face looks like, so I didn't even bother putting on a mask. Christine has done so much to me, why would I want to do her a favor and put it on? She had hurt me inside. Deeply gashed out my heart and stomped on it the evening on the roof. She didn't just stomp on it, she completely forgot about it. Did she think that I had no heart? Maybe not for the few that I had killed, but that is only because Christine had the whole thing. I don't even own a tiny piece of hers. None.

I yanked the rope that I placed around Raoul's neck upon his arival. No need for pity anymore. It's not going to stop me from killing de Chagny. If she wants to be free that is. I believe that that would be her choice anyway. But I did give her another one: Raoul is free, and she lives with me.

"You try my patience - make your choice!" (_Author's note: Quote does not belong to me. It belongs to the genius Andrew Lloyd Webber_) I muttered, well, more like yelled.

She stood there looking at me, then at de Chagny, "Erik, I will stay with you. Just let Raoul free..."

Say that again? Please. Well, the first part anyway. I am completely speechless.

"Is this what you truely want Christine? Christine!" yelled Raoul.

Christine nodded her head like a good little girl. I let go of Raoul and pushed him to my boat to get him out of here. "And don't come back to get her," I said while smirking. His expression really didn't seem too convincing that he wasn't going to turn me in or come back. He rode off but kept looking back at Christine, and she had a horribly sad look on her face, and it was completely drenched in her tears.

I could hear the mob approaching. I gently grabbed hold of Christine's arm and told her to follow me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Without the Kiss**

The Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Erik is the phantom's name from the original novel by Leroux. This fanfiction is based on the choice that Christine had to make at the end of Andrew Lloyd Webber's play/movie.

_Chapter 2 - Christine's POV_

He brought me behind this strange curtain into another section of his underground lair. Did I make the right choice? I love Raoul so much, and I want him to live a peaceful life. Even if it is going to be the worst desicion I had ever made to live down here with this mad man, at least he will be happy. But, oh how I will miss Raoul! Erik will never let me see him again. But at least he is free. He deserves to live.

Erik peeped through the curtain as the mob approached. He pushed me further into the darkness, "No one will find us."

I stood there terrified. Now I'm going to have to hide from the outside world as well. I heard people chanting, some people came closer to the curtain, but never looked to see what was behind it.

"Curse the little Giry!" Erik yelped as Meg walked off with his mask. He continued cursing her under his breath. I wonder why she would have taken his mask? I wonder why I took it off of him. But, it was the only way to get out of that mess at the time. Now, I've become tangled in yet another mess.

"Christine, we're safe now. No one is near," he replied calmy, as he stepped out of the curtain.

I slowly walked over to the curtain, still with the tears running down my face. I wanted to come out and see Raoul standing there waiting for me to leap into his arms, but I had forgotten that my choice was to stay with Erik.

Erik turned around and looked at me. He went up to me and placed his cold hand on my cheek to wipe off my tears. I wanted to pull away. I really, really wanted to pull away, but I didn't. I just stood there and let him stroke my face. He immediatly went from maniac murderer to the gentle angel I first met. Maybe me being with him will keep him out of trouble. Yes, that's good - think of the good things. I'll be able to listen to his soothing lullabies...

But I'll never be able to see anyone else, plus it's very dark. And he'll never leave me alone! How will I ever be able to stand this miserable world? How could he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Without the Kiss**

The Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Erik is the phantom's name from the original novel by Leroux. This fanfiction is based on the choice that Christine had to make at the end of Andrew Lloyd Webber's play/movie.

_Chapter 3 - Christine's POV_ (this one should have been Erik's POV, but oh well...)

"Christine, darling, don't be shy. You should know that I would never harm you," he stated calmy as he released his hand from my face. I did not like how he said the word _darling. _I'm his little _darling. _No, that doesn't sound very good. Raoul never even called me that. But if he did, I'd like hearing it come from his mouth.

He reached towards my hand and held it close to his chin. I didn't move at all.

"I love you Christine. Please feel the same way," he said. I would never feel the same way that he does with me. His is more like an obsession then true love. I love him, but not in the way that I love Raoul. But him saying that just breaks my heart.

I just looked at him for a moment, tears still running rapidly down my face. He squeezed my hand and let it go.

I began to let out a yawn.

"Are you ready for bed?" Erik asked.

I nodded my head. All of my things are still in my dressing room. I wonder if he will let me sleep there. I don't feel comfortable sleeping here in this cold, dark lair of his.

"I will go fetch your nightgown and other belongings. Stay here Miss Daae, and I will be back."

Erik turned around and began rowing away in his gondola. I watched him until he faded out into the murky depths of darkess. I slowly began walking around to see what he had for pocessions in his lair. When I was here before, I had never seen what he owned, and too mesmerized to care. It was mostly decorated in candles, spider webs, and a giant organ waspropped in the middle. I also noticed many drawings of me for some of his operas that he created himself.

I slumped onto the hard, wooden seat at the organ and waited for his arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

**Without the Kiss**

The Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Erik is the phantom's name from the original novel by Leroux. This fanfiction is based on the choice that Christine had to make at the end of Andrew Lloyd Webber's play/movie.

_Chapter 4 -- Erik's POV_

Why can't she just love me? I have done so much for her, and she knows that I would never hurt her. I casually strolled up to her dressing room, even though she didn't love me, I was still satasfied that she chose to stay with me. She'll learn to love me.

She has many things scattered in her dressing room. No one was there, and it was the time where everyone would usually be in bed, so I decided to look through her things. She wouldn't have anything to hide from her angel, and now her life partner, would she?

I picked up one of her brown, torn up suitcases and opened it up on her bed. I moved around a few things on her desk, then I heard a knock on the door. I didn't say anything or move.

"Christine," the voice said. It sounded a lot like Madame Giry, so I am asuming it is her. I still didn't make a noise, and dove for the mirror to get out of here. Then the door opened. I was caught.

"Erik!" Madame Giry shreiked, "Where is Christine! What have you done now!"

I turned around and smirked, "She chose to stay with me, Madame."

"What do you mean?"

"I let her have a choice - stay with me, or the Vicomte meets death. She chose to stay with me."

"Why would you make the poor girl live with you! You've made her a mess, Erik, a mess!"

I was starting to get angry. She does not understand the concept. "She could have taken the other route! I gave her a choice! Now get out while I pack her things!"

"No," Madame Giry sighed as she shook her head, "You weren't ment to have Christine, Erik. Her heart belongs to the Vicomte."

"You're wrong," I muttered as I brushed everything off her desk and into my hands to place in the suitcase. I was fed up with the woman. She had helped me so many years ago, helped me keep my box until de Chagny took it over, and protected me from the outside world. I didn't want to harm her in any way, but I am tired of her telling me what I should do. I'm defiantly old enough to do everything on my own now. She needs to stay out of my business and my love life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Without the Kiss**

The Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Erik is the phantom's name from the original novel by Leroux. This fanfiction is based on the choice that Christine had to make at the end of Andrew Lloyd Webber's play/movie.

Sorry it took over a month for this chapter! Well, enjoy...

_Chapter 5 -- Christine's POV _

I finally have a moment to relax. Well, I have the moment, but am I going to relax? What would he be doing in my dressing room? Looking through all of my posessions? I didn't allow him to do any of the sort!

I wish Raoul was here. I wonder what he is doing? I wonder if he is going to get married to someone else, and totally forget about me? I know that I don't want him to, but it would be for the best. He doesn't need to be tortured. I love him, and I want him to be happy, even if it makes my life horrible.

Why did Erik feel that he had the right to have me as his bride? Why did he love me? Is it because I was his pupil for so long? But why me? Why did Erik have to fall for me? So many of these questions keep running through my mind. Why do I love him?

Wait, what did I just say? I don't love him. Of course not. That's silly. I love Raoul, and always will. Erik will have a place in my heart, but the whole thing is not reserved for him. He's a mad murderer!

I keep shifting on this uncomfortable bench. I need to go up and see what he is doing. I feel that his bad habits are rubbing off on me. I need to make sure that he's okay.

I stood up, but a little to fast. I became dazed and couldn't see. I leaned against the organ, and it splatted a few notes. I hope that no one heard me. I quickly moved to the lake, but the boat was gone. So, I guess that I am taking a different route then I intended. I hope that I don't ruin his beautiful wedding dress that he gave me, but it wouldn't be so bad either. Even if I have to spend eternity with this man, there will be no wedding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Without the Kiss**

The Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Erik is the phantom's name from the original novel by Leroux. This fanfiction is based on the choice that Christine had to make at the end of Andrew Lloyd Webber's play/movie.

_Chapter 6 -- Erik's POV_

Madame Giry shook her head, and I rolled my eyes back at her. Suddenly she shifted her eyes to the mirror. I turned around and saw Christine standing there with a faint smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to bother you," she began.

"Christine, I thought that you were going to stay in my lair? I thought you were tired?" I questioned. Did she think that I was going to do something to her things? Does she think I am that disrespectful?

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what was happening."

"Christine," Madame Giry blurted, "may I talk to you for a moment?"

Christine nodded her head and began walking over to the door with Madame Giry. I couldn't let Madame Giry let her out of this! Didn't she listen to a word I said? Christine chose to be with me!

Suddenly I grabbed Christine's arm. She nearly fell to the floor, and I flung her up. Maybe I was a little hard on her, but she's mine now.

"Madame Giry - leave!" I yelped.

"That's it Erik! You've gone to far! I'm contacting the police this instant, and you'll be taken away!"

I let go of Christine and she rung out her arm that has the red imprints of my fingers. I never thought about that. Madame Giry was my protector, and she prevented me from being caught and sent away.

"Madame Giry...no..." I could barely get the words out since my throat seemed to be closing up. She looked at me then quickly got out of the dressing room. Christine looked at me with suprise, but I could tell that she was almost happy that I could be shipped of to prison. I wouldn't let it happen. I grabbed Christine's suitcase as well as her throbbing arm, and ran down to the lair. We'll have to escape somehow. My life may finally be getting better with my beloved Christine, and I'm not going to let it be ruined.


End file.
